Futuro Incerto
by Ravena Taisho
Summary: Um amor mal resolvido, outro inesperado. Amor que salva e condena. O que poderia ser considerado certo ou errado quando corações apaixonados se perdem? SessKag
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Inuyasha não me pertence, infelizmente. Mas eu me divirto por aqui.

**Futuro incerto**

By Ravena

**Capítulo 1**

"**Aquele sem dúvida era o dia mais feliz da sua vida. Uma festa dos sonhos de qualquer mulher, com todo luxo e requinte. Toda a alta sociedade estava presente. Mas o mais importante era a presença de sua família e amigos. Estava tudo perfeito. Agora estava casada com o amor da sua vida. E os dois partiriam em lua de mel em poucos minutos. Antes precisava tirar aquele vestido de noiva, estava linda, mas não poderia ir para o aeroporto vestida assim. Ouviu gemidos vindos do quarto ao lado.**

**-Parece que estão aproveitando muito bem essa festa- sorriu – e que cara de pau invadir a casa dos outros, melhor eu pedir para saírem ou os pais do Inuiyasha podem ficar chateados.**

**Ao abrir a porta e ao reconhecer aquela voz congelou. Não podia ser verdade. Devia ser algum tipo de brincadeira. E uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto.**

**- Preciso ir embora Kikyou... **

**- Só preciso que faça amor comigo mais uma vez Inuyasha... Por favor...**

**- Acabamos de fazer amor... Kagome já deve estar me esperando.**

**- Abri mão de você por causa desse casamento... Acha que não estou sofrendo?**

**- Eu sei meu amor, me perdoa.**

'**Isso não pode ser verdade... Não o Inuyasha... Não...' – Kagome sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e com as mãos na boca tentou abafar a vontade de gritar enquanto as lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto borrando sua maquiagem. **

**- Por favor Inu... Você casou com a Kagome, pelo menos faça amor comigo mais uma vez antes de ir embora.**

**- Sabe que preciso ir querida... Não queria deixá-la, mas ...**

**- Você já me deixou quando decidiu casar com a Kagome...**

**- Prometi me casar... Eu amo a Kagome.**

**- Por que está aqui então?**

**- Por que também te amo Kikyou... Não posso te deixar. Eu nunca vou te deixar querida.**

**Kagome já não podia controlar, chorava desesperada. Sentiu que não iria suportar por muito tempo. A dor comprimindo seu peito, estava difícil respirar. Precisava sair dali. Precisava correr... Correr o mais rápido possível." **

**Trimmm trimm **

Kagome remexeu-se angustiada. Aquele maldito pesadelo outra vez. Quanta vez mais teria que reviver aquela cena. Esticou o braço procurando seu celular e agradeceu por aquela interrupção. Não que gostasse de acordar com aquele barulho incomodo e tão cedo.

- Alô?

- Bom dia Kagome...

- Por que está me ligando em plena madrugada Sango?

- Deixa de ser exagerada. Sabe que horas é sua dorminhoca?

- Não tenho a mínima vontade de saber Sango. Prefiro ficar na minha cama o dia todo. – resmungou Kagome se encolhendo.

- Nada disso K-chan, hoje não...

- Sango...

- Miroku conseguiu marcar uma hora com o primo dele que é advogado.O nome dele é kouga. Ele já sabe do seu caso.

- Que ótima noticia.

- Finalmente você vai poder entrar com o pedido de anulação desse casamento.

- Só assim eu vou ter um pouco de paz. Eu não quero ficar casada com o Inuiyasha nem mais um dia. – Kagome suspirou desanimada.

- Imagino o quanto você está sofrendo amiga.

- Eu não agüento mais, tem um monte de gente me ligando... Esses jornalistas.

- Você poderia ficar aqui em casa, pelo menos até a poeira baixar Kagome.

- Eu agradeço Sango, mas não quero atrapalhar sua vida.

- Kagome...

- Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem. Agora tudo que mais quero é conseguir anular o casamento.

- Eu passo para te pegar mais tarde e vamos até o escritório do Kouga.

- Ok. Vou estar te esperando... Tchau...

- Tchau...

Finalmente Kagome estaria separada de Inuyasha e poderia seguir com sua vida. Precisava resolver tudo o mais rápido possível, pois viajaria em menos de uma semana. Precisava esquecer toda essa humilhação, precisava esquecer Inuyasha. Não fazia mais sentido continuar naquela cidade.


	2. Chapter 2

Futuro Incerto

**Futuro Incerto**

By Ravena

**Capítulo 2**

**Kyoto** – Alguns meses depois

_Mesmo depois de me mudar de Tóquio, ainda me sinto presa a aquela cidade. Parti de mim morreu e ficou enterrada por lá, no dia do meu casamento. Sim, casamento. Acho que o casamento mais rápido da história. Que piada. Anos de noivado e o casamento acabou mais rápido do que eu poderia pronunciar essa palavra. Acho que nem consigo mais pronunciar. Eu tenho tentado ser forte, mas tem sido difícil. Cada vez que fecho os olhos posso ver aquela cena deprimente. Durmo mal e tenho pesadelos horríveis. Disfarço para que meus amigos não percebam. Sim, Sango e Miroku também vieram para Kyoto. Sem eles acho que não suportaria tudo que aconteceu. Sinto-me mal por fazê-los se preocuparem. Mas cada dia está mais difícil. Eu não tenho mais vontade de viver. Eu não vejo mais sentido em continuar vivendo. E mesmo com a ajuda de remédios, essa dor e angustia não passam. Sango me fez ir a um psiquiatra. Será que estou ficando louca? A doutora me disse que estou com depressão. Não precisava ir a um médico para saber disso. Mas tudo o que consigo pensar é que minha vida acabou. E tudo que gostaria de gritar é: É por sua causa que estou assim Inuyasha! É por sua causa que não estou bem. Ele deveria saber o estrago que causou. Mas duvido que aquele cachorro se importe. Deve estar muito bem com sua amante. Eu preciso esquecer tudo isso. Hoje é um dia importante. Sango e eu faremos nosso primeiro desfile. Sim. Nós trabalhamos duro na criação de nossa própria agencia. Miroku trabalha na parte administrativa. Agora finalmente faremos nossa estréia. O trabalho tem me ajudado muito nesse momento. Mantém-me lúcida. Até quando eu sinceramente não sei. Aff, estou atrasada, que droga. _

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

Superando todas as expectativas o desfile foi um sucesso. Logo após o enceramento foi oferecido um coquetel para alguns convidados vips. Kagome estava exausta, mal havia se alimentado naquele dia, toda aquela pressão a tinha deixado com os nervos a flor da pele. E agora ainda tinha que circular entre todas aquelas pessoas com um lindo sorriso no rosto. Sentia-se uma hipócrita. Precisava ir embora. Se tivesse que agüentar mais uma aspirante á modelo lhe bajulando teria um ataque psicótico. - "Assassina de modelos"-sorriu com esse pensamento.

- Senhorita Kagome.

- Humm? – era mais um dos 'cabides' querendo atenção de Kagome. A garota parecia muito jovem. Mas era muito bonita, uma perfeita boneca barbie.

- Eu nem acredito que estou diante de Kagome Higurashi. Eu sou muito sua fã... Seu estilo é tudo de bom.

- Tudo de bom?! – Kagome achou graça.

- Sim, você consegue usar todas as tendências e ainda assim parecer tão original. Você e a sua sócia são as novas rainhas da moda.

- Que bom que você acha isso.

- Você poderia me dá um autografo, por favor. – A menina entregou uma agenda rosa feita de pelúcia para Kagome que a olhou com um meio sorriso debochado.

- Claro, em nome...

- Ah, meu nome é...

- Rin! – Aquela voz fria fez a jovem se encolher assustada. Kagome pôde notar por seus olhos arregalados.

- Eu... Eu estou conversando com a senhorita Kagome. É só um minuto, por favor Sesshoumaru.- Rin juntou as mãos em uma suplica.

Kagome sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Ele era tão parecido com seu ex-marido. Observou melhor o homem a sua frente. Alto, porte atlético, ombros largos, muito bem ressaltados naquele terno preto. Ele devia ter pelo menos um metro e oitenta e cinco, talvez um metro e noventa. Os cabelos prateados, olhos cor de âmbar. Sim, aqueles mesmos olhos. Só que os do homem a sua frente pareciam frios e indiferentes. Inexpressivos, mas tão penetrantes. Uma versão mais velha de seu ex-marido, só que mais maduro. Mas bonito, talvez. O que estava pensando?

- Vamos embora Rin! – A voz de sesshoumaru a tirou de seus devaneios. Rin continuava com suas suplicas melosas.

- Sesshoumaru... – a voz de Kagome saiu pouco mais que um sussurro inaudível.

- Não tem problema não é Kagome? – A menina segurou suas mãos, tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Problema? – Kagome a olhou sem entender a pergunta. A verdade é que não tinha prestado nenhuma atenção ao que ela falava.

- Sim, eu queria conhecer os bastidores e a Sango Setsune.

- Ah, é... Claro. – Kagome sentiu-se incomodada. Aquele homem era pertubadoramente parecido com Inuyasha. .

- Vamos Sesshoumaru, não vou demorar, prometo. – Rin puxava Sesshoumaru enquanto seguiam Kagome.

Enquanto Sango conversava com Rin, Kagome observava Sesshoumaru, parado do outro lado, encostado na parede, braços cruzados, olhos fechados. Não conseguia desviar os olhos. Porque o homem era tão parecido com _ele_? Devia ser imaginação sua, uma alucinação talvez. A julgar pela reação de Sango, não. Ela também percebera a semelhança. Suspirou contrariada, sentindo sua cabeça doer. Sentiu os olhos úmidos. Não, não poderia chorar na frente daquelas pessoas. Ergueu o rosto ao sentir-se observada. Pode sentir o impacto daquele olhar, como se realmente fosse golpeada fisicamente. Ele havia sentido. Ele só poderia ser um... yokai.

Kagome sentiu sua visão embaçar e uma sensação de torpor tomar conta de seu corpo. Sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e teria ido ao chão se braços fortes não a tivessem segurado. Antes de desmaiar ainda pode sentir um aroma inebriante e envolvente.

- Inuyasha... - sussurrou fechando os olhos.

Kagome acordou sozinha. Estava deitada em um sofá.

Num gesto automático, olhou em volta, a procura dos olhos de Inuyasha, mas foi com uma certa magoa que lembrou que ele não estava mais ao seu lado, nunca mais.

Sentou-se de repente, lembrando-se da festa. Apoiando a cabeça nas mãos rememorou os últimos acontecimentos.

- Acordou... Que bom! Sente-se melhor? – Sango se aproximou com uma caneca na mão, o semblante preocupado.

- O... O que aconteceu? – Kagome sentiu-se zonza ao tentar levantar.

- Sente-se Kagome, você ainda está fraca... Por isso desmaiou. Não tem se alimentado direito, tem trabalhado muito... Assim vai acabar ficando doente.

- Sango...

- Falo sério. Eu sei o quanto você está sofrendo, mas se continuar desse jeito, vai acabar se matando. Kagome, você precisa se cuidar, sua saúde é o mais importante.

- Eu estou bem Sango, só um pouco indisposta... Não comi nada hoje.

- Me preocupo com você, sabe disso. Beba... – disse lhe entregando a caneca.

- Eu sei. Obrigada. – Kagome solveu o liquido em pequenos goles.

Sango suspirou, sabia que Kagome não estava bem. Mas era tão difícil fazê-la desabafar. Os olhos antes cheios de vida, agora não tinham mais o mesmo brilho.

- O chá estava ótimo Sango. – o sorriso saiu forçado.

- Você ficou abalada por causa daquele rapaz não foi? – kagome estremeceu. – Eu também percebi a semelhança, fiquei impressionada.

- Ele é um yokai Sango...

- Yokai?... Você quer dizer que...

- Tenho certeza, ele percebeu que... – Não queria admitir que esteve a ponto de se desmanchar em lágrimas porque estava diante de um homem que era parecido com seu ex-marido.

- Realmente, ele... Foi bem rápido quando impediu você de cair.

- Foi ele então?... Sesshoumaru...

- Sim. Humm... Miroku me informou sobre nosso novo sócio.

- Não me diga que ele esteve aqui e viu meu vexame? Aí, era só o que me faltava...

- Na verdade, você o conheceu... De certa forma, claro.

- Conheci? Acho que não Sango, não lembro exatamente.

- Kagome... O nome dele é Sesshoumaru Ozawa. – Sango viu Kagome arregalar os olhos e piscar assustada. Abriu e fechou a boca mais não disse nada.

- Eu também não sabia, Miroku ainda não tinha me dito nada.

Kagome respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente. Não podia ter um chilique porque o homem a tinha deixado tão perturbada e por ser tão parecido com seu ex-marido. Era ridículo. Não era mais uma garotinha Era uma mulher, adulta e madura.

- Não tem problema. Negócios são negócios Sango. Se aquele homem resolveu investir na nossa empresa tanto melhor para nós. Foi apenas um incidente, eu estava indisposta e por isso passei mal. – Kagome alisou a saia que estava usando, ainda absorvendo a novidade.

- Eu achei que...

- Está tudo bem. Acho que eu estou precisando apenas de um descanso. E Sesshoumaru Ozawa é nosso sócio agora, isso é que importa. Precisamos desse investimento.

- E que sócio... Lindo! – Sango sorriu maliciosa.

- Hn, se Miroku ouve isso...

- Duvido que se importe. Ele está sempre correndo atrás de um rabo de saia. – Kagome percebeu o tom de voz melancólico da amiga. Sabia o quanto aqueles dois eram apaixonados um pelo outro. Mas Miroku não parecia o tipo que se envolve com apenas uma mulher. E esse era o problema.

- Vou pegar suas coisas e te levo para casa.

- Posso pegar um táxi, não se preocupe.

- Nada disso. Você não está em condições de sair sozinha. Espera só um minuto.

- Está tudo bem, Sango? – percebeu o olhar angustiado da outra.

- S-sim, acho que...

- O que aconteceu? É o Miroku não é?

Sango fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo a tristeza oprimir seu peito novamente, estava arrasada, mas não podia mais sofrer por aquele homem.

- Não se preocupe K-chan, estarei bem.

- Sango... O que aconteceu? – sabia das aventuras amorosas de Miroku. Sempre saindo com outras mulheres, mesmo jurando amor eterno a sua amiga. Era uma ótima pessoa, um amigo maravilhoso, mas tinha um péssimo comportamento com as mulheres. Um típico Dom Juan. E Sango, era uma sonhadora. A espera do seu príncipe, com quem casaria e formaria uma família.

- Eu encontrei Miroku com uma das "amiguinhas" dele... Nenhuma novidade, eu sei, mas não posso continuar com isso. Não posso mais fingir que está tudo bem Kagome. Ele não faz a menor idéia do quanto isso me magoa... – escondeu o rosto com as mãos chorando. – N-nã-não posso mais...

Kagome a abraçou sentindo-a estremecer com os soluços. Poderia compreender perfeitamente seu sofrimento. Afasto-a um pouco e lhe entregou um lenço.

- Você precisa decidir o que vai fazer Sango. Miroku sempre foi sincero com você, nunca esteve disposto a se prender a nenhuma mulher, ou casar. E você quer muito mais que um caso. Não quer ser apenas uma das amantes dele. E isso está fazendo você sofrer.

- E-eu se-sei... Me sinto usada. Uma qualquer que ele leva para cama e no outro dia fingi que não conhece.

- Você é muito mais que isso para o Miroku. Mas ele é idiota demais para perceber o quanto te ama. É mais fácil se envolver com mulheres por quem ele não sente absolutamente nada. Assim não tem que encarar os próprios sentimentos.

- Não acredito nisso...

- O que pretende fazer?

- Vamos nos encontrar amanhã e eu vou terminar tudo. Nem sei se posso considerar um término já que não temos realmente... nada.

- Sango...

- Vou ficar bem k-chan. Agora, espere que eu vou só pegar minhas coisas e te levo para casa. Afinal, a senhorita precisa descansar.

Kagome suspirou vendo-a sair. Realmente estava precisando de um bom descanso. No dia seguinte teriam uma reunião com o novo sócio. Só lembrar que encontraria novamente Sesshoumaru a fez estremecer. Fechou os olhos irritada. Afinal, por que estava se sentindo tão incomodada? Ele era apenas um homem como outro qualquer. Tudo bem, não como outro qualquer. Mas ela era perfeitamente capaz de lidar com a situação.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0 **

**Mil desculpas pela demora. Mas não estava conseguindo que ficasse do que jeito que eu queria. Tenho a idéia da fic toda na cabeça mais está sendo meio complicado passar para o papel. Ainda acho que não está bom. Mas vou melhorando e ajustando aos poucos.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews.**

**Kissus...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Futuro incerto**

By Ravena

Capítulo 3

Ironia do destino ou não o pior dia da sua vida estava lindo. Observando melhor o quarto onde estava sentiu a dor em seu peito novamente apertar. Amava tanto aquele homem, sonhara tanto com o dia que os dois casariam, mas os planos ficariam apenas nas lembranças, doces e agradáveis lembranças. Estava ali para se despedir, seria a ultima vez que o veria. Por mais que o amasse não poderia continuar com aquele relacionamento duplo. Não era culpa de ninguém afinal. Apenas a vida seguindo seu curso natural. E agora havia outra pessoa, alguém que o amava, que estava ao seu lado e que agora era sua esposa. Não tinha mais espaço para ela naquela história. E não suportaria ser a amante, vivendo com o pouco que restasse. Não seria justo. Nem com ela, nem com a mulher que agora era oficialmente uma Taisho.

Suspirou, sentindo os olhos arderem, parecia que iria sufocar. Procurou se acalmar tinha que ser forte. Precisava se despedir.

Consultou o relógio em seu braço. Tinha pouco tempo, logo seu vôo sairia.

Ouviu a porta sendo aberta e sentiu o coração acelerar. Ele estava tão lindo.

- kikyou... – ela percebeu a culpa nos olhos do homem que amava. Sorriu tentando confortá-lo.

- Inu, foi uma cerimônia muito bonita. Eu não deveria ter vindo, mas... – desviou os olhos, sem poder contar-lhes a verdade. – Eu só...

- Eu não sei se posso suportar vê-la assim querida. – a tocou no rosto acariciando-a. Aproximando-os. Apoiou suas testas, sentindo-a tremula e completamente entregue. E sem poder resistir uniu seus lábios, em um beijo desesperado, como se suas vidas dependessem disso.

- Inuyasha... – as mãos pequenas e tremulas tentaram afastá-lo sem muito esforço enquanto ele a segurava firme pela cintura seduzindo-a lentamente, deslizando os lábios sofregamente pelo pescoço da mulher em seus braços.

- Seja minha Kikyou... preciso de você, preciso sentir que você realmente está aqui. – sem esforço a ergueu nos braços levando-a até a cama.

- Eu sempre serei sua Inu, sempre. – sua voz saiu embargada, e logo a morena colou seus lábios nos do homem sobre si, sem se importar com mais nada.

Inuyasha a olhava intensamente, como se estivesse memorizando cada expressão no rosto de sua amada. E foi com os olhos fixos um no outro que ele a penetrou, sentindo todo seu corpo estremecer em êxtase. E nada poderia ser mais perfeito do que sua Kikyou recebendo-o tão apaixonada. Os lábios entreabertos, ofegantes, os olhos nublados de desejo. Sem mais poder se conter despejou-se dentro dela, abraçando-a em seguida e completamente fora de controle cravou seus caninos no pescoço alvo.

Kikyou sentiu-se desfalecer enquanto seu corpo ainda sentia os espasmos causados pelo prazer e pela marcar em seu pescoço. Inuyasha lambeu as feridas cicatrizando-as em seguida.

- Perdão meu amor, eu não consegui me controlar. - Ele a aconchegou sobre seu peito esperando-a se recuperar.

Sentindo o desespero invadir sua mente e seu coração a morena o abraçou forte em uma tentativa frustrada em conter o choro.

- Preciso ir embora Kikyou...

Ela o fitou aflita. Ah, não poderia suportar, não poderia deixá-lo. Sua vida não teria sentido sem Inuyasha, sem poder vê-lo, sem poder tê-lo.

- Só preciso que faça amor comigo mais uma vez Inuyasha... Por favor...

- Acabamos de fazer amor... Kagome já deve estar me esperando. – sentiu-se culpado por vê-la sofrendo. Sabia o quanto estava sendo difícil para ela vê-lo casado com outra mulher.

- Abri mão de você por causa desse casamento... Acha que não estou sofrendo? – ela alterou a voz olhando-o suplicante.

- Eu sei meu amor, me perdoa. – Inuyasha a abraçou em agonia, querendo tomar para si a dor que ela estava sentindo.

- Por favor Inu... Você casou com a Kagome, pelo menos faça amor comigo mais uma vez antes de ir embora. – ela soluçava agarrando-se a ele.

- Sabe que preciso ir querida... Não queria deixá-la, mas ...

**- **Você já me deixou quando decidiu casar com a Kagome...

- Prometi me casar... Eu amo a Kagome.

- Por que está aqui então? – Kikyou desvencilho-se e cobrindo-se com o lençol procurou se afastar.

- Por que também te amo Kikyou... Não posso te deixar. Eu nunca vou te deixar querida. – ele a puxou beijando-a sofregamente.

Kikyou podia sentir os batimentos cardíacos de Inuyasha. Estavam tão acelerados quanto os seus. Podia sentir o sofrimento que o afligia, por que sentia o mesmo. Mas ainda que o amasse não poderia ignorar que agora ele estava casado. Precisava ser forte. Não estava ali para pressioná-lo, não estava ali para cobrar-lhes. Estava ali para se despedir. E era o que faria.

- Perdoe-me Inu, eu sei que você precisa ir. – ela segurava firme o lençol em frente ao seu corpo, quase como pudesse se proteger assim. – Eu estou sendo egoísta, sei como é difícil para você também... acredite... eu não desejo nada além do melhor para vocês dois. – ela tomou fôlego, sentindo as lagrimas deslizarem por seu rosto. – Vá, estão esperando por você.

- Kikyou... – ele tentou tocá-la mas ela o deteve.

- Está tudo bem. É melhor você se apressar, ou alguém pode desconfiar. – ela sorriu encorajando-o.

Inuyasha se vestiu apressado, pegou suas malas, e antes de sair a beijou demoradamente. Ele a observou por um momento, sentindo o peito comprimir. Ela parecia se despedir. Balançou a cabeça em negação, imaginando estar fantasiando. A brindou com um ultimo beijo e saiu em seguida.

Kikyou procurou abafar os soluços enquanto vestia-se. Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível. Não suportava mais ficar ali, em meio a tantas lembranças. Não deveria ter sido tão fraca, não deveriam ter feito amor. Isso só tornou tudo mais doloroso. Mas ao menos teria uma lembrança. As lembranças eram o que lhe restavam agora. Iria para longe, onde ninguém poderia encontrá-la. Esperava do fundo de seu coração que Inuyasha fosse feliz com sua esposa.

Oi pessoal. Milhões de desculpas pela imensa demora. Mas esse foi um ano complicado. A faculdade me tomou muito tempo, e a história ainda estava meio embolada na cabeça. Ainda não está saindo perfeito. Mas vou terminá-la sim.

Como puderam perceber as coisas não são tão simples assim em relação a Kikyou e Inuyasha. Nem sempre podemos distinguir o certo do errado. Vilão e mocinho podem se confundir. O desenrolar e o final não estão claros, por que depende de como as coisas vão se desenvolver. Espero que continuem acompanhando. Desculpem qualquer erro que possa ter, mas não tenho quem revise para mim. Eu dei uma revisada, mas sempre pode escapar alguma coisa. Nos vemos em breve. Beijos.


End file.
